Echoing Cries
by Forbidden.Author.Moon
Summary: Echopaw's life has been filled with guilt and self-hatred since an unfortunate day in her past. That all changes when she becomes friends with Freezingpaw, a loyal and good friend. She finally starts to forget her past once their friendship starts turning into something more. But some things have a way of coming back. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Lots of OC's
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you like it! This story has been in my head FOREVER and I have lots of ideas! I will update as soon as I can (as in four days to a month if I have REALLY bad writers block) Slight spoilers for the series.

* * *

Chapter 1

_I looked down at the dark, fast-rushing water. "Skykit! Skykit where are you?" I screamed, my voice bouncing off the walls back at me. I heard a tiny shriek come from the river. "Echokit! H-help!" I whipped my head around just in time to see a small light grey and white head bob under the water. "Skykit! No!" _

* * *

I jolted awake, jumping up to look at the empty, mossy floored bush that was the apprentices' den. I shook my head and stretched out my legs one by one. Mouse-brained nightmares. They were getting in the way of my sleep. I flicked my tail and brushed it off as a tough piece of meat in my stomach… again.

I stepped out into the bright sunlight and blinked a few times. It was mid Green-leaf and prey was plentiful. I saw the fresh-kill pile, stacked up to my ears, with a large, plump squirrel on top of it. My stomach growled and I quickly tiptoed over to it. I was about to lift it off the pile when a sharp yowl sounded behind me. "Echopaw! You know you have to hunt for the clan before you eat!"

My ears and tail drooped as I turned around to face Seedfeather. My mentor. "I know…. But I'm hungry, and I could hunt better for the clan if I ate before I went hunting!" I said, choosing my words carefully. She narrowed her eyes and I lowered mine.

"Echopaw, what is the third code in the warrior code?" she asked, sitting down in front of me and curling her tail around her paws.

"'Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors.'" I said automatically, "I'm sorry Seedfeather, I won't do it again."

"See to it that you don't. C'mon," she said, getting up, "We have training to do. And we better hurry. Dropnose wants you to train with his apprentice." _Freezingpaw?_ I thought, tilting my head slightly, _He's supposed to be much further in his training. Why is he practicing with me? _It was true. Freezingpaw was a few moons older than me and should be practicing with more experienced apprentices.

"Hurry up! They're expecting us before Sunhigh." Seedfeather called by the thorn barrier, pulling me out of my reverie. I hurried over to her on my too-short legs. Why did StarClan have to make me so small? My mother and father had long legs and body. Why was I so different from them? Even my fur was different. I had dark blue, grey, and black patches of fur and dark blue eyes like the lake at midnight.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." I apologized once I caught up to her.

"Of course you were." she said with an amused look shining in her eyes. I thanked StarClan once again that I had gotten Seedfeather as a mentor. She was patient and kind and knew how to teach me things without confusion. "Let's go."

* * *

We bounded through the forest towards the training area. I heard the sounds of mice scuttling through the grass, the _whoosh_ of birds taking off into the air, and the hushed rustle of leaves in the trees. This was what it was like to be in ThunderClan. To feel free and safe. Well, as safe as you can be with ShadowClan and ThunderClan on the brink of war. There was disputes on the borders whenever a patrol saw another. 'We saw you cross over the border!' 'We saw you catch a squirrel on our side of the border!' 'We smelled more scent marks on territory!' We blah blah blah... It was an endless cycle.

I sniffed the air and smelled the mossy scent of the training area. I sighed happily as I entered the springy clearing. The sun filtered warmly through the branches as Seedfeather and I walked into the center of the clearing. "And I thought we would be late. Where are they?" Seedfeather said, looking around at the shadows at the edges of the clearing. Just as she finished saying that, there was a rustle in the branches above our head. Two dark shapes dropped from the bright green leaves. Before I could move, or do anything, something landed on me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get up, but I could hardly move.

"Surrender!" A voice sounded above me. I mewed and struggled even more. There was a slight _murrow_ of laughter above me and the weight was gone. I scrambled up and hissed at my attacker, but stopped short once I saw who it was. Freezingpaw sat clamly infront of me with his fur flattened calmly down and his eyes fulled with laughter. "Sorry if I scared you." he said.

"You didn't scare me," I said as I smoothed down my fur raised my chin, "I was just suprised. Most cats don't fall from trees."

"Well, ThunderClan cats do and you'll have to learn how too. Don't worry- it's not as scary as you seem." he said once he saw my alarmed look. Freezepaw had jet black fur and strikingly white stripes with one white front paw. He also had startlingly icy blue eyes. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Where's Seedfeather and Dropnose?" I asked, suddenly noticing tha the two mentors were missing. Freezepaw was about to answer, when a earsplitting yowl rang out.

Welooked at each other in alarm and ran towards the sound.

* * *

A/N:... Well, did you like it? I tried really hard on this story and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. If you're wondering, there will be hardly any characters from the series in this book. This story has a lot in the future and will update when I can! Please R&R! Thanks! Squirrels for everyone! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about there being a lot of misspelled words in the other chapter! I'm still trying to figure all of this stuff out. I'll make sure to check this chapter better!

* * *

Chapter 2

We ran towards some bushes and burst into an all out fight. There was what looked like two entire patrols of ShadowClan warriors fighting against only three ThunderClan warriors. Seedfeather, Dropnose, and Lilywhispers were fighting with the power of LionClan, but I knew that they weren't going to last long. Freezingpaw turned to face me. "Go get help!" he ordered me as he ran into the fight, not waiting for my answer.

I nodded and ran back to the training area. I looked around and chose a direction at random. I had a very short memory and could hardly remember anything- and it didn't help that I was being depended on to go get more warriors! How many was i supposed to bring anyways? All of them? I didn't know!

I whipped around a bush and ran straight into a wall of brown fur. I stepped back and was immediately pinned down with a huge paw. I caught the cat's scent a second before it spoke. "Well, well, well... what do have here? A little ThunderClan apprentice?" the ShadowClan cat said with a malicious glint in its eyes. I squirmed around and felt his claws painfully prick my skin. "Ready to meet StarClan?" he hissed while baring his teeth. I don't now why I stopped struggling. I felt as if I was incased in ice and couldn't move. He raised his other paw and I closed my eyes, not wanting to look. Nothing happened. All I heard was a hiss and something hard hitting something else.

I felt the weight on me leave and I scrambled up to see Cloudflight, my father, pinning the ShadowClan cat to the ground, his eyes blazing with furry. "Dirtfang! You will never harm her or any other ThunderClan cat!" he hissed, scratching the cat across the muzzle, "Now go back to your own territory!" Cloudflight let him go. The cat jumped up, hissed at him, and streaked through the foliage.

Cloudflight turned and walked up to me, worry filling his sky blue eyes. "Are you okay, Echopaw?" I nodded, making Cloudflight's shoulders sag with relief. "What are ShadowClan warriors doing in our territory...?" he said, probably not to me. I was about to answer, when a dark shadow jumped out of the trees. I shrieked and hid behind Cloudflight... who laughing.

"Echopaw! Are you okay?" said the 'dark shadow', who I now recognize as Shadepool, my mother. I stepped out from behind Cloudflight and ran over to her, burying my muzzle in her fur.

"I'm okay Shadepool." I mumbled into her fur, which was just like mine. I was basically the mirror image of my mother, except for my dark blue eyes. Her's were a bright amber.

"Thank StarClan..." she whispered, "And thank you, Cloudflight. You saved her." I stepped away from Shadepool and looked back at my father, who hadn't moved a tail-length. He simply nodded his head.

"ShadowClan brought a battle party into our territory. Seedfeather and the others need some help." I said, suddenly remembering why I had been running back to the camp.

Shadepool looked at Cloudflight in the eye. "It's beginning. Echopaw, go warn Lionstar." And with that, they ran towards the training area. It was easier to head back to camp now, I just had to follow Shadepool's scent trail. Once I got there, I brushed past the thorn barrier and ran up the the Highledge.

"ShadowClan warriors are in our territory," I yelled, startling Lionstar and the deputy, Pineleaf, "They came to fight!"

"What? Where are they? How many are there?" Pineleaf asked me in a rush.

"They're by the training area and there's about two patrol's worth of them there. They may be more in the forest- I ran into one on the way here." _Literally _I thought with a shudder.

"Send as many warriors as you can. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get." Lionstar said, his words slightly breathy and forced. Lionstar was getting very old and the whole clan wondered why he didn't step down and let Pineleaf be leader. He had only lost three live as well- all of them because illness. He had been one of The Three and it was in honour to be in his presence.

"Hurry, Seedfeather and a few other warriors are fighting. They really need help." I said, praying to StarClan that I hadn't gotten here too late.

"Don't worry. Why don't you go tell Amberheart that there's going to be wounded and help her get her herbs ready." Pineleaf said, flicking his tail towards the medicine cat's den as he walked out of the den. My tail drooped. Medicine cat stuff. Gross. I nodded my head to Lionstar and did as I was told. Amberheart got to work right away.

"I'll need cobwebs and marigold... maybe I should use some poppy seeds too..." she said, naming plants that I had didn't even know existed.

"Um... do you need some help?" I asked, eyeing the growing pile of leaf bundles she was pawing out of a crack in the wall.

"Yes, thank you. If you could arrange these for me it would help a lot. Just put them in seperate piles." she said, not looking up from what she was doing. I thought arranging things I couldn't tell apart was going to be hard, and I was right. I'm pretty sure I mixed up the marigold and the raspberry leaves and the cobwebs with the pine needles. Do poppy seeds look like long, golden stems?

Just when thought Amberheart was gonna kick me out, a yowl sounded from outside. I jumped up and ran in time to see ThunderClan warriors, bloodied and exhausted, walk trough the thorn barrier. "Echopaw, follow me around with the leaf bundles. This is going to take a long time." Amberheart said, carrying out the herbs.

"Okay-" I said, but was cut off midsentence by a earspitting cry.

"They killed Needlekit!"

* * *

A/N: Don't you just love crappy cliffhangers? Yeah, me neither. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to make up some new characters and meet my favorite one. Yep, I'm a Lionblaze fan. Screw Heathertail, Cinderheart is the one for him! I'll probably make the nextchapter tomorrow because it's going to be to friggen cold to go out side. Oh snow, how I dispise thee. Well, I'll be writing more and be back. Love ya guys and remember to eat waffles! ;D

Sincerely- Moon


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! I tried to make this one a bit longer, so that's why I didn't upload it yesterday (excuses, excuses) Please enjoy this... thing... that I put my heart and soul into. Let me warn you, though, it's really boring. I only did this so I could prgress the story a little bit. Sorry that I killed a kit :P I'm a horrible person and I needed something to happen.

Lionblaze: But what about the fight with ShadowClan?

Me: That's what's gonna be the topic of most of the story. I don't want people to get bored so... bye-bye kitty.

Lonblaze: That's horrible and how are you even talking to me?

Me: ... I have the power of waffles. I can do anything.

* * *

Chapter 3

I whipped around in shock to see Embernose, one of the Queens, standing over the tiny body of a kit. "Why, StarClan? He was just two moons old! No, not Needlekit!" she yowl at the sky. Her legs gave out, as if they were made of water and could no longer hold her weight. At first, the camp was dead silent, everyone too stunned to say anything. Then, one cat cried out for the blood of ShadowClan, then two, then three, and then the whole clan was demanding the death of the cat who had done this.

"Those fox-hearts! What do want us to do, Lionstar? We have to get our revenge!" Pineleaf hissed over the chaos, his eyes alit with cold furry. I looked up at Lionstar on the Highledge and saw a burning fire in his eyes, so unlike the kindness I was used to seeing in them. Then I remember that Embernose was his daughter. ShadowClan had killed his kin. I was sure he would agree to the vengeance of the kit.

But, to mine and the clan's surprise, he shook his head. "We will not attack them this moon or the next. Them will get our furry, but we must first heal from our wounds inflicted today and mourn. I will bring this up in the next Gathering and demand an answer. Now, once your wounds are treated by Amberheart, I would like to see all senior warriors in my den." And with that, he headed back into the shadowy crivis of his den.

I heard cats whispering and caught the words 'weak' and 'old' and 'heartless'. I almost agreed with them. How could he not want to take the lie of the cat who took a young kit's life? And of his own blood! But as I looked around the clearing, I knew he was right when he said our warriors weren't fit to fight again. Most of them had dried blood on their fur and chunks of fur or flesh missing in places. I noticed one cat's side was completely covered in blood. I shuddered at the thought of the scar underneath all of that gore.

"Scary, isn't it?" I heard someone say in a soft voice. I turned and saw Amberheart, who was staring at a warrior on his side, blood still oozing out of a wound on his flank.

"Yeah...," I whispered, "And I'm going to look like that one day." I felt panic rising in me, churning my stomach. Had I chose this? Too go into battle every moon and come out looking as if something had been trying to claw my fur and skin off me, thankful I was still alive? _I could be a medicine cat_ I thought and immediately dismissed the idea. I was born to fight for my clan. Not be afraid and quit once blood starts flowing.

"Don't worry. You're clanmates will protect you if you're in any danger. And cats aren't supposed to kill to win. It's against the code." Amberheart assured me. I glanced over at Embernose, now joined by Robintail, her mate, and saw Needlekit, lifeless and so young. And I also thought of Dirtfang, who had been ready to kill me because I was a ThunderClan cat. _Some cats don't care about the code._

* * *

Once almost all of the cats had been treated, Amberheart let me go. "Go give the elders something to eat. I'm sure they'll appreciate it and you can tell them what happened." I nodded and scampered off to the fresh-kill pile. I loved seeing the elders. I had always gone to their den when I was a kit to listen to the stories they told. I didn't mind listening to a few of tales these days now that I think of it. I plucked a large rabbit out of the pile and was about to trot over to the elders den when a surprisingly familiar voice sounded by my side.

"I hope you don't mean to eat that. It's almost as big as you." I rolled my eyes and looked at Freezingpaw, dropping the rabbit at my paws.

"I was bringing to the elders I'll have you know. They get very upset if they don't know what's happening. And when they get upset, they get hungry, and when they're hungry, they get more upset. It's an endless cycle that'll never end." I said, flicking my tail towards the elders den.

"I know. I had elder duty for awhile. It's not that much fun," Freezingpaw stated, "But, I'll come with you. I really don't want Ice-eyes finding out that I was in the battle." He shuddered and I remember that Ice-eyes was his mother. I sympathized him, knowing how overprotective the she-cat could be. Once, she demanded her kits stay away from the warriors den and the medicine cat den because some of the warriors had a little cough.

"Okay. But be warned, the elders will want to know everything that happened in the battle. And they like things detailed and long. Also, bring some fresh-kill for them." I said, picking up the rabbit and heading towards the elders den, Freezingpaw at my side with a squirrel. As it turned out, I was right. The elders wanted to know everything that happened. Freezingpaw had been forced to repeat things over and over until the elders heard him. Most of them were deaf.

"Why did those mouse-hearted fleabags have to attack us for no reason? All that had been happening was some border quarrels." One of the elders, Icewing, hissed.

"That's not all. They killed Needlekit, too. We don't even know how one of them snuck into camp." Freezingpaw said, his claws scratching at the ground angrily.

"What? They killed Needlekit?" A raspy voice said from one of the nests. I looked and sw it was Cinderheart, her eyes shining with disbelief. I knew that Cinderheart was Lionstar's mate, so Needlekit must have been her kin as well. She got shakily to her paws and walked past me as she exited the den. After a few heartbeats, I heard a heartbroken wail.

"What's Lionstar doing about this?" Ivypool asked, tail thrashing. She had just joined the elders den a few moons ago, as well as her sister, Dovewing, but she was still ready for a battle.

"He's not doing anything yet. He says that we aren't strong enough to fight them yet." I answered. Some of the elders spat at the ground, but one of them remained cool headed.

"If that's what Lionstar has decided, then it is the right thing to do." Jayfeather said, his blind eyes looking straight at me as though he could see. Jayfeather had joined the elders den after he was told by StarClan to step down. He did it begrudgingly, but he moved into the elders den. Most of the cats in the den looked at him, and then looked away. I knew he was know for his wisdom, so everyone was probably agreeing with him now.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Mine and Freezingpaw's ears pricked up as we heard Lionstar summon us from the Highledge. We rushed out and sat down at the edge of the clan as we heard him speak.

"Today, we have lost a life of a kit, and if we did not do something, we will lose many more. Which is why I have decided to speed up the training of our apprentices. They will be taught everyday how to fight as well as hunting. As well as that, I would also like to make an apprentice into a warrior. He fought well today. Thrushpaw, come forward." Lionstar said.

Thrushpaw stood up and walked under the Highledge. Although he had his head raised and took steady steps, I could see in his eyes that he was nervous. Lionstar jumped down the rocks that led to the Highledge and stood in front of Trushpaw.

He looked up at the darken sky. "I, Lionstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as warrior in his turn," Lionstar looked back at Thrushpaw, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at cost of your life?"

"I do." Thrushpaw's voice rang out, clear and steady.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Thrushpaw, from this moment you will be known as Thrushfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Lionstar rested his muzzle on Thrushfur's head, who licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Thrushfur! Thrushfur! Thrushfur!" Everyone called out, their voices ringing in the enclosed camp. I noticed their voices were empty and held no emotion. The clan was grieving for Needlekit's death, and not even a warrior ceremony could cheer them up.

"I wonder when we'll get our warrior ceremonies." I looked over at Freezingpaw, who was looking back at me.

"I don't know, but we'll get them sooner then expected. Lionstar said we're getting our training sped up." Freezingpaw answered, a small glint of joy in his sad blue eyes. I something on his shoulder and gasped.

"Your shoulder's bleeding!" Blood slowly tricked out of a gash on his shoulder. I could tell he hadn't tried to get Abmerheart to heal it. I wondered how I hadn't noticed before.

"It's nothing. Just a small scratch." he tried to reassure me.

"Either you go to Amberhearts den right now, or I'll drag you there." I threatened. He sighed, but stood up, trotting over to the medicine cat's den with me in tow.

* * *

"There. All fixed. You should have come to me in the first place." Amberheart said as she put the last cobweb on Freezingpaw's shoulder.

"I didn't think I needed to. All of the warriors needed more help." Freezingpaw defended himself. I just stood by the entrance, watching as the clan grieved for the small kit that was layed in the middle of the clearing. He looked as if he was sleeping with his legs tucked underneath him and his eyes closed. It reminded me of a different place and a different kit, but I shook off the memory and looked away.

"You fought like any other warrior. Now go outside so I can clean up my supplies." I heard Amberheart say. A moment later, the bramble vines swished aside and Freezingpaw stepped out, his shoulder wrapped in cobwebs and smelling of herbs.

"I think she overreacted. When i walked in there she acted as if I were about to die." Freezingpaw said. He sniffed his shoulder and wrinkled his nose.

"You could have been. You never know." I teased. His eyes widened. I almost laughed.

"Echopaw, Freezingpaw."

We both looked up as Dropnose walked over to us.

"We're training tomorrow. Make sure you get some rest," Dropnose started to pad away again, but turned around and looked at Freezingpaw, "And Freezingpaw, nice fighting today." Freezingpaw smiled and puffed out his chest slightly.

"Thank you, Dropnose." I looked behind Dropnose and saw a she-cat looking as if she was about to kill him.

"Don't look now, but I think Ice-eyes heard Dropnose." I whispered to Freezingpaw. He looked behind Dropnose and I saw his shouder fur bristle slightly.

"Let's go to apprentice den, Echopaw." he said as he rushd over to said den. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

I circled my nest and layed down, tucking my legs underneath myself.

"Good night, Echopaw." I heard Freezingpaw say from the other side of the apprentice den.

"Good night, Freezingpaw." I said as sleep overtook me.

* * *

_"Skykit! I'm coming, Skykit!" I screamed as I say a head resurface. I dashed into the shallow part of the water as she came closer. Just when I almost could reach her, I was sucked into the deep, churning water._

* * *

A/N: *Hides behind tree* Please don't send me to the Dark Forest! I had to progress the story and this was the only thing I could think of!

Lionblaze: Let's hang her by her tail!

Me: Ha! I don't have a tail!

Lionblaze: Oh...

Seriously though, I am sorry that this was all I could come up with and I didn't even update yesterday. I hate to tell you that I probably won't be updating like I have been either. I have to go back to school tomorrow and that usually sucks the time out of my day. I apoligize. But, my story did progress and soon you'll be able to see a lot more of the plot. Most of you probably already know. So, good-bye and go eat waffles! ;D

Sincerely- Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

You know when you play a video game and the first few levels are so easy it's laughable? Well, if you have, that is what writing this chapter was like. Two words. Writer's. Block. So, please enjoy this!

Lionblaze: They won't. It still looks like crap.

Me: I know.

* * *

Chapter 4

(Ten sunrises later)

I landed on the ground with a loud _thud _and felt the air force it's way out of my lungs. "Get up and try again, Echopaw. We'll do this all day if we have to." Seedfeather said from where she sat at the edge of the clearing with Dropnose. I had been training with Freezingpaw all day and my muscles ached. I stood up and shook my dusty fur out. We had been learning about how to perfect using all four paw at once. It was very hard and I kept falling over whenever Freezingpaw swiped at me with sheathed claws.

"Remember to balance on your tail." Dropnose reminded me. I didn't even see why I had to learn this. Ivypool had been taught these things in the Dark Forest and had shown them to Bramblestar, who let her teach the rest of the clan her deadly new skills. She had kept the ones that were made to kill to her self, but these ones were still dangerous.

I faced Freezingpaw and squared my shoulders. I saw him tense up and get ready to jump at me. I quickly stiffened my tail, leaned back on it, and hit Freezingpaw with all four of my paws. He flew back and it would have been perfect, if only I hadn't lost my balance and fallen on my back. I spat out some sand that had found its way into my mouth.

"Try again." Seedfeather said tartly. Standing back up, I turned toward her, eyes narrowed.

I flicked my ear crossly and lashed my tail. "What's the point? I'm never gonna get this down! Why can't I learn how to hunt for birds like Redpaw is?" Redpaw and I are best friends. We've been that why since we were kits. We became apprentices together, but lately I haven't seen him since my training has been more vigorous.

"The point is," Seedfeather hissed, getting up and stalking over to me, "that you are getting nowhere in your training. At this rate, you'll be an elder before you're a warrior. And you're not Redpaw, so stop acting like a kit and try again!"

I shrank down. Seedfeather never yelled like that. Ever. She had become less and less like the mentor I knew. "Yes, Seedfeather." I whispered as I walked back over to Freezingpaw, head and tail down.

"Don't worry Echopaw," Freezingpaw said as I walked up to him, "I'm sure she just has thorn in her fur." I laughed a little. Freezingpaw always made jokes like that when Seedfeather was being impatient.

"We don't have all day." Seedfeather snapped.

I bit down on my tongue. _She's mad enough. You don't need to make a smart comment. _A voice in my head said as I walked back to my spot. I took a deep breath and nodded at Freezingpaw. He tensed up like the last time, and stiffened my tail again. Freezingpaw lunged at me just as I leaned back on my tail. I hit with all four paws an knocked him down, but this time I stayed balanced. I leaped back to my paws and planted a paw on Freezingpaw's shoulder. "I did it!" I yelled triumphantly.

He smirked. "Really?" Fast than I thought possible, he slipped out from under my paw and pinned me down by my shoulders.

I glared up at him. "Not. Fair."

"Ahem."

We both looked over at Dropnose, who was looking at us both with amusement in his eyes. "I think Freezingpaw shoulder try that move now that you have it down, Echopaw. Don't you think so, Seedfeater?" She only nodded, looking at me with a strange graze.

* * *

Freezingpaw had gotten the fighting move down almost immediately. He knew exactly what to do. He was probably going to become a warrior way before I do. I wish he would teach me how he learns so easily. At the moment, we were all heading back to the hollow with me and Freezingpaw talking excitingly about the Gathering tonight, and Seedfeather and Dropnose whispering quietly behind us.

"I hope we get to go! It sounds like a lot of fun!" I said as we jumped over a log. My legs had gotten a little longer, so it was easier to clear fallen trees.

"And we would get to see cats from other clans." Freezingpaw said as he jumped down beside me.

How many cats would be there tonight? Ten? Twenty? _I probably won't go anyway. Some apprentices are older than me and still haven't gone. _I thought sadly as we walked through the thorn barrier. I was greeted by a big ball of red-ginger and white fur hurtling at me. I gave out a yelp of suprise as I was pinned down for the second time that day. "Redpaw!"

Redpaw laughed and let me up. "You're getting too easy to suprise. What are you ding when you got the training hollow?" he teased me as ge let me up. I cuffed him ove the ears.

"I practice to fight enemy clans, not fluffy kits with over-sized ears." I said sweetly. He flattened down his ears.

"My ears are NOT over-sized." h said, turning his head self-consciously licking his shoulder. He looked up and narrowed his amber eyes mischievously. "At least I'm not short."

I growled under my breath and lashed my tail, launching mysef at Redpaw. He knew I didn't like being called that!

He let out a _murrow_ of laughter and dodged me. I heard a small snort of laughter and looked over at Freezingpaw, who had been sitting there the whole time. I straightened up, suddenly ashamed I had forgotten about him. "Redpaw, you know Freezingpaw, right?"

Redpaw looked over at Freezingpaw and a weird look overcame his gaze. "Yeah." Was all he said.

Freezingpaw and Redpaw stared at eachother for awhile, and the whole time was very awkward.

"I just remembered something. Lionblaze wants you two to go to the gathering. Have fun, Echopaw." Redpaw said, breaking his little stare down with Freezingpaw and walking over to the apprentice den, throwing the words over his shoulder.

"That was weird." I said once his tail disappeared into the leafy den.

"Mhmm," Freezingpaw replied, looking back at me, "Well, at least me know that we're going to the Gathering."

I filled with excitement. A Gathering! I'm going to a Gathering! Tonight!

* * *

Once everyone who was going to the Gathering was ready, we set out for the island. I struggled to keep up with everyone and was short of breath once we had crossed WindClan territory and were by the tree bridge.

_'Act respectfully and set a good example for your clan.'_ Seedfeather's words echoed in my head from when she had lectured me as I was about to leave. She had seemed in a better mood, and there was a bit of pride shining in her eyes.

Now it was my turn to cross the bridge. I gulped and stepped onto the fallen log. It bounced from the weight of me and other cats. I dug my claws into it and walked shakily across. Once I had gotten to the other end I jumped down and walked throw the bushes that lined around the meeting place. My jaw dropped.

Everywhere I looked, cats from other clans were sitting together and talking. Their were so many different scents that it made my head spin. I felt nudge me and looked up. Freezingpaw was right beside me.

"Don't worry. I right behind you." he said. We both looked up as we heard a loud yowl come from the Great Oak. We found spots near our clanmates and looked up at the four leaders. The WindClan leader, Boulderstar, spoke first. He reported that prey was running great in WindClan that they had three new kits. Riverclan was the same, except they had four new kits. Lionstar stood on his branch.

"ThunderClan has been well this moon, dispite the unexpected attack from ShadowClan. Do you wish to explain your motives, Dawnstar?" A loud chorus of gasps and mutters arose from the clans. I kept silent and fixed my eyes on a dark shape moving in the leaves of the great oak. Dawnstar stepped out on her branch, a malicious glint in her eye.

"My motives were for my clan, Lionstar. The prey in my clan's territory is running grimly low, and I had to do what was best for my clan. Our younger members are starving, but by the looks of your apprentices, your clan seems to be doing fine," I held down a shudder as her gaze swept over me. Freezingpaw shuffled closer to me, "You need to give us some of your hunting goruns, our my clan will die."

"I do not _need_ to give you anything. Not only did your clanmates injure my clan, but they killed one of our youngest kits!" Lionstar said, barely hidden rage blazing in his eyes. Shocked gasps and cries came out from the cats on the island. I didn't join them. I was looking at a group of ShadowClan warriors. They looked horrible. I could see their ribs and their shoulders were hunched, a dull look in their eyes. Their fur a matted and it suprised me they had made it here. A pang of sympathy went through me. Maybe they had no other choice when they attacked us.

"Have it your way Lionstar. But, by next moon, you had better give us some territory, or we'll force you to give us some." Dawnstar threatened, jumping down from the tree. I guess the gathering was over.

* * *

"If I'd been their, I'd have flayed that Dawnstar!" Redpaw exclaimed once I had dragged myself into my nest. He had been waiting for me to get back and had demanded I tell him everything that happened when he saw me.

"Really?" I said, laying down in my moss.

"Well, no," he admitted, "But I'd have said something really mean!"

I rolled my eyes. Redpaw could be such a mousebrain sometimes. But, he was my best friend. He wouldn't be the same if he wasn't one.

"'Nite, Echopaw." he said with a big yawn.

"'Nite."

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me! I had writer's block and couldn't think of what to put for this chapter! Chapters might be like this for awhile because I can't think of anything to write and my school work is way over my head! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Redpaw is going to be important, don't worry. He's adorable, isn't he? But Freezingpaw is cuter... "^_^ Err... Eat waffles and ride a unicorn! See ya next time! :D

-Moon


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took me so long! I'll explain in the A/N! So please, R&R**

* * *

(Ten sunrises later...)

"Okay... What type of prey am I thinking of now?" Me and Freezingpaw were laying outside the apprentices' den. Seedfeather and Dropnose had given us the day off, and we were the only apprentices in camp. It was too hot out to practice fighting, so we started playing a game I had made up to pass the time and beat the heat. So far, passing the time yes; but the heat had the upper hand.

"Mouse?" I said, rolling onto my back and stretching out my stiff legs.

"How did you know?" he said, looking at me with a puzzled look.

"That's been what you've been thinking the whole time." I replied, cuffing him lightly over his ear. I at least had been trying to make this game interesting. I had thought of prey from every territory and further. But no, Freezingpaw had to think of the same thing over and over again. He kept staring across the camp with a dreamy-like look in his gaze. I wondered what he was actually thinking...

He shrugged. "I'm hungry for a mouse." I rolled my eyes and went back on my stomach. The hunting patrol hadn't come back yet and the fresh-kill pile was strangely small. We weren't allowed to eat until they came back with more prey. Even I was starting to get hungry.

"Yeah, me too," I sighed. "Why do we have to stay here and starve while everyone else is hunting and training?" Suddenly Freezingpaw's black and white face contorted into something of mischief. "What are you thinking now?"

"Well, I'm still thinking about how I want a mouse," he started. "But I'm also thinking about something else. A plan."

It was bad when I thought of plans, but when Freezingpaw thought of a plan, it was pure genius. So, when he said that, I felt a prick of excitement.

"Okay, spill it. Let me hear this amazing plan of yours that will get us out of this place." I jumped to my paws and crouched down, whipping around my tail with excitement.

"Well, when the guard elders aren't looking, we make a break for the exit and we're free." Freezingpaw said, puffing out his chest, proud of his wonderful idea. I glanced over at the elders' den. The only one outside was Jayfeather, and he was washing his fur, totally ignoring us. Perfect! I looked back at Freezingpaw and nodded. He took another sweep of the camp and started forward, me following his lead. _**(Cue Mission Impossible music**_** XD) **We ran all the way to the thorn barrier, being sure to make footfalls quiet. We were almost out of our sun-baked prison when there was a voice behind us.

"What are you two doing." We both stopped and turned around, ear and tails down in shame. Jayfeather was in front us, sitting calmly with tail around his paws. His sightless eyes were boring through ours. It was kinda creepy on how he knew where we were standing.

"We were... uh... going, um... to... inspect the thorn barrier...?" I tried, hoping he would buy it. Unfortunately, he's not a mouse-brained fool like we are.

"Well, why don't go inspect the elders' nests for thorns? I'm sure they would appreciate that." he said, slowly getting to his paws and flicking his over to the elders' den. Oh, come on!

"Jayfeather, come on! We just wanted to go into the forest and actually do something! No offence, but it's boring being cooped up in here with nothing to do!" I stated, my voice hard with determination.

Jayfeather looked right at me, forgetting about Freezingpaw for a second. His blue eyes looked deep into mine for a second, then he closed them and lightly chuckled. "You remind me of me when I just started out as an apprentice. Stubborn and thick-headed. How about this; I look the other way and you two escape to freedom. Does that sound like a plan?" Before I could say anything, Jayfeather turned around sat down. "You two better hurry. Someone might see you leaving and I'll be in deep."

Freezingpaw nodded toward the thorn barrier. We bounded out and into the forest, enjoying the feel of grass beneath our paws. We soon began a race, which Freezingpaw was winning, obviously. I was started to gain up on him, though. My legs had gotten even longer and it was usually easy to keep up with him. All of a sudden, Freezingpaw stopped right in front of me. I slammed into him, sending us both onto the ground, a tangle of tails and legs.

"Echopaw... you're crushing me." Freezingpaw wheezed from under me. I scrambled off him and flicked an ear.

"I didn't crush you. I hardly weigh any more then a rabbit." I defended myself.

"Right...," he trailed off, looking up. "I found something we could do."

I looked up. Towering before us was the Ancient Oak. I felt like an ant next to it. "And what do you think we can do, exactly?"

Freezingpaw gave me a daring look and ran up to the immense tree, digging his claws into it for a few tail-lengths then jumping to its lowest branch. "Climb, of course!" he shouted from his perch.

I shook my head. No way. No way in The Dark Forest am I climbing that... thing! "I'm good with keeping on the ground!" I shouted to him.

"You aren't scared, are you, Echopaw? You can go back to the camp if you want." Freezingpaw let out a murrow of laughter and jumped up a few more branches. I squared my shoulders. You can call me small, mangy, thick-headed, squirrel-chaser, but I am **not** scared. I ran up to the big oak and clawed up its easily scaled bark. I jumped onto the lowest branch with some difficulty, but I stood up on it.

"Who's scared now, Freezingpaw?" I called up to him, jumping up to his branch. He looked levely at me.

"Not bad, but I bet I can make it all the way to the top!" Freezingpaw said, hopping up three more branches before I could say something. I growled playfully and climbed after him, slipping now and then, but never falling. We were about halfway up the tree when the branches stated dipping under our weight. At first it was nothing, but then we had to start clinging to our limbs with our claws.

"Maybe we should go back down." Freezingpaw stated nervously. We were on the same branch and it was bent under our weight.

"But we're already so far up! Come on!" I shouted, bunching up my legs and leaping for a branch above my head. I hadn't judged the distance right. I dug my claws into the bark trying to pull myself up, but they unhooked from the rough surface. I felt myself falling. I heard Freezingpaw cry out my name as I fell past him. I felt leaves and branches slapping me in the face, doing nothing to slow down my progression towards the ground. At first, I was unaware of what was happening, but then I snapped into it and flailed my claws around, trying to catch myself on something. The wind rushed past me as I barely slowed my hurling body. I momentarily hooked into a branch when I was close to the ground, but I fell all the why to the ground when I slipped again.

All the air rushed out of my lungs and everthing started to go black.

"Echopaw! Echopaw, wake up! Oh, StarClan no!" I heard Freezingpaw yowl in my ear. It was weird, everything sounded like I was underwater. Even I felt like I was underwater. I felt the weightlessness and the gentle tug of the current.

"What's going on over here?" I heard a cat call from the forest. Everthing was black now and I was slowly slipping...

"Echopaw! What happened?" Another cat yelled, closer this time. It sounded like Dropnose. I wasn't sure- there was a low ringing in my ears now.

"I'm so sorry Echopaw... This is all my fault..." Freezingpaw whispered into my ear, his voice cracking at the end.

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his faut- I was the one who tried to climb higher. But I fully lost conciousness- a heartbroken yowl echoing through my head as the black engulfed me...

* * *

Water taunted my thoughts. The sounds of a roaring river assulted my ears as I looked around the wide cavern around me. A small kit stood on the other side of the raging waters, her sky blue eyes staring at nothing. She took a step forward. I tried to yell at her- tell her she would get swept away, but I couldn't talk. I move. She took another step foward and fell victim to the unforgivable torrent. I tried to talk again, but all that came out was a bloodcurtling yowl.

* * *

**A/N: I can explain! Okay, so school keeps trying to kill me with all the tests and the grades and crap, and I need to study. It also didn't help that when I tried to write something it ended in me staring at a blank page for two hours. Curse you, writer's block! I curse your children and their children! And I'm out of toaster waffles! Why?! Well, the world is cruel.**

**Lionblaze: Try being a cat. You're always covered in dirt and your fur is itchy.**

**Me: Are you kinding me? I would love being a cat! I could have staring contests with people everyday and win everytime!**

**Lionblaze: Okay, I guess being a cat isn't that bad.**

**So you see, I do have a reason for my absence. Go eat waffles and marry a rabbit! Good-bye! ;D**

** - Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya guys! Another chapter for ya! Please enjoy!**

* * *

At first nothing changed. It was always the nightmares playing in my mind. Well, one thing did change. Whenever a new nightmare began, it would bring on a new torrent of icy cold water, tugging at my fur and smashing me into rocks, eventually washing my body into tha cursed cavern. And then _she _would always be there, too far for me to reach her and not even listening to me. This was all I was aware of for awhile.

Then the nightmares lessened, and I could occasionally her the calming sounds of the forest. I still couldn't move, though. I either couldn't move or it would hurt too much. I have no idea of how long I was in this state. It could have been days- even moons. I wouldn't have known. Eventually I started keeping tack of the days by Freezingpaw visiting me. He came everyday. So did Redpaw and my parents and Seedfeather, but they came and went silently, so I never knew when they were there. But I didn't _understand _what they were saying when they spoke. It was just a hum in their tones.

I was pretty sure I was in the medicine cat's den by the sound of Amberheart's voice more than everyone else's and the smell of herbs. _Where else would they have taken me? _ I thought.

* * *

Four sunrises after I had been keeping track with Freezingpaw's voice, I could actually move and hear clearly! I could move very much though, just a twitch of my tail of a flick of my ear. But I could actually _hear _them! I was so happy when I heard Freezingpaw talking to me. I wanted jump up and run around camp expressing my joy. I couldn't though.

"Hey, Echopaw," Freezingpaw murmured, touching my ear with his nose like he always did when he came to see me. "The wind got a bit colder today. It won't e long until the leave start falling...," He paused, sighing heavily. "Why won't you just wake up? Why can't you just open your eyes and look at me again? I miss the sound of your voice when you're making fun of my big ears and the twinkle in your eyes when I try to hide them!" He stopped again, taking a shuttering breath.

I hadn't expected that. Did he really like my eyes? My voice? I shook it off as him babbling and just coming up with reasons for me to wake up. He started talking again.

"I never should have thought of going out to the forest. If I had been quiet and never said anything you wouldn't be like this. You would be running around, trying to take me on in a fight and getting mad when I beat you. _You should be happy right now...," _he breathed in and continued. "But I messed up and now you're like this. I hate how still you are and I wish you would lift up your head right now and say something about my ears..."

I didn't like it when he was sad. So, I tried. I tried to to move. I tried to move at least something to make him stop sounding so defeated. I finally was able to move my ear, just a tiny twitch, but Freezingpaw saw. "Echopaw...!"

I moved my tail then, swishing it slightly on the ground. That was all I was able to do. But that was enough for Freezingpaw. "Amberheart! Quick, she moved!" I heard paws thrumming against the stone floor of the medicine cat's den as Amberheart came in.

"What happened? Did she say anything?"

"No, she didn't speak, but she moved her tail." Freezingpaw said quickly. Amberheart padded closer.

"Echopaw? If you can hear me, flick your tail," she said into my ear slowly. I complied and heard her breath a sigh of relief that sounded like she had been holding it in for a long time. "She's coming back to us. Slowly, but she'll be able to open her eyes and eat again soon."

I realized after she said it that I realized wasn't hungry. How much longer can I go without food? They probably gave me moss water, but they can't feed me without me choking.

"And her leg...?" he let the sentence hang in the air.

_My leg? What's wrong with my leg? _

Amberheart seemed to hesitate to answer. "... I don't know for sure. She didn't break it, remarkable, but she did crack the bone severely. It will put itself back together, but she my have a permanent limp that will get in the way of her training."

No... No, no, no, _no...! _I all the training I had gone through already... All the techniques I had practiced until I had them perfect... had been for nothing? What had I done to deserve this kind of punishment from StarClan? I had just wanted to be the best warrior my clan should have! I wanted to yell my frustration to the world, but my mouth couldn't open. Just another thing I didn't deserve.

Freezingpaw didn't say anything. He just slowly breathed. I wished I could comfort him. "Why don't you go see if the elders want something to eat," Amberheart whispered to him. "I'll come get you if there's any change."

Freezingpaw slowly got to his paws and walked out of the den. I felt his sadness, too.

"You have a good friend there, Echopaw. He really cares about you." Amberheart said to me once he had left.

_I know..._

* * *

_How many days has it been again? _I wondered as I woke from another nightmare. I yawned- wait, did I just yawn? I opened my mouth again and tried to speak. Only wheezing air escaped from my mouth. My eyes opened wide and I- my eyes! My eyes darted around the den I was in. I was never so happy to see something besides a wall of black. But could I move my body?

I tested my muscles first. Flexing each one in turn. When I got to one of my hind legs, though, I stopped because of the immense pain. Obviously that was the leg they had been talking about. I tilted my head slightly, the sound of popping a welcome sound. I turned my head to look at my stretched out leg. It was straightened with two pieces of bark and was covered in some sort of mushed up green leaf. All I know is that it smelled horrible.

_Might as well try talking. _I thought. I opened mouth and tried to meow, put it came out as a wheeze. I tried and tried until I finally had a rusty mew. Great, I'll sound like a kit with a cough. Oh well, better than nothing. I heard paws on the stone floor. "Echopaw..."

I looked up at Freezingpaw, who was standing in the entrance, a dazed look in his eyes. I had never been so happy to see him. "Hey, big ears." I mewed, my voice sounding clearer than I had hoped for.

"Echopaw! You're awake!" He ran over to me and buried his face in my neck. It was kinda uncomfortable, but I didn't say anything. He just seemed so happy. "Finally... you're awake."

After awhile, he detached himself from my neck and told me about what I had missed while I was under. The entire clan was on edge ever since we had refused Dawnstar's demands. We all knew it was just a matter of time before her and her warriors forcefully take the territory they want. Otherwise I hadn't missed much.

"So how long had I been out?" I finally asked.

"About ten sunrises. Amberheart was really worried about you. You haven't eaten anything since... well, you know." He looked down at his paws. I wished he would stop blaming himself. I smirked. I knew what would make him feel less guilty.

I sighed dramatically, my breath coming out raspy. "Oh, that's right. I'm starved. If only there was a certain black and white cat that would willingly bring me fresh-kill every day." I looked up at him with big eyes.

He let out a slight _murrow_ of laughter. "I guess I'll have to be that cat." As he got to his paws and started towards the entrance, I stopped him.

"Freezingpaw?" He looked at me over his shoulder. "Thank you, for coming to see me every day. You really helped me wake up."

He dipped his head. "It was the least I could do." And with that he walked out.

I looked at a wall, not seeing the grey of the rock, but the dark abyss of the river...

* * *

After Freezingpaw had brought me the biggest piece of prey he could find on the fresh-kill pile, Amberheart had walked into the den to find us talking. She was so overjoyed. She made Freezingpaw leave, though. She said that now that I could talk and move, she needed to assess my health. I still think she could have done that with Freezingpaw still there.

After moving my leg and pressing down on it, she concluded that it was healing very fast. "It's a good thing the bone didn't completely break. You would have to be here a lot longer than you already here to."

"I'm just so lucky." I mumbled. She gave me a pointed look.

"You are _very _lucky, Echopaw. Most cats in your place would have broken more then just a leg." Amberheart chastised. I looked at my paws.

"... Why didn't I wake up sooner?" I asked after a moment. Amberheart stared at something I couldn't see, her eyes blank.

"You went into shock. A severe case of shock. I'm surprised you pulled out when you did." Amberheart confessed.

"Well, I'm awake now. So how long do you think it will take for me to be fully healed?" I demanded. Amberheart sighed.

"It will probably take you a half a season to be fully healed. You might have a permanent limp, though. We'll just have to wait and see how your leg heals." Amberheart said calmly.

I didn't answer. Amberheart shook her head. "I'll go get Freezingpaw. He probably still wants to talk with you." She padded away from me.

"Can you get Redpaw too? He'll be happy to know I'm awake." I said, not looking up at her. She nodded her head.

I sighed. Half a season, and then what? Why couldn't I just live without sadness? It wasn't fair... It wasn't fair... I heard loud pawsteps and excitement meowing. I put on a strong front to face reality. _I'll just have to wait and see. _I thought.

I saw my parents' happy faces, and I remembered something. I don't have it worst of all. The cats that worried about me did.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill. R&R, good bye and and go buy hats, blah blah blah... I'm really tired right now...**

**-Moon**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Sup. New chapter. Have fun. R&R. Dear God, I've only gotten two hours of sleep and I'm running on adrenaline. Sigh... I'm always tired since I have sleep problems. Nothing Like staring at your ceiling for seven hours while the rest of your family sleeps peacefully. Anyway, enough about my problems. Just read about Echopaw's problems.**

* * *

(Four sunrises later)

"Come on, Echopaw, we're almost there." Freezingpaw yelled over his shoulder, a few tail-lengths ahead of me.

It had been four sunrises since I had been able to move and talk. Since then, I had been stretch, pulled, and strained by Amberheart. I had been exhausted the first day of exercise, but I had wanted to do anything to help with my leg. This morning, I had awoken to the sound of Amberheart and Freezingpaw arguing. "...she won't make it that far."

"...this well. I think she could make it..." I had dozed off after that, waking up a short while later to Freezingpaw prodded my shoulder. "Get up. We're going on an adventure."

I shakily got to my paw, with his help. "Great. I've been dying for another adventure." I joked, shaking my head to unfog my mind. He smiled, but I could still see the regret in his eyes. No matter how much I said I didn't blame him, he wouldn't listen. He always in his little muddle of self-hate when he saw my injury. I knew how he felt.

"Good, because this one will be a big adventure." And that is how I ended up here, tripping on everything, my bad leg raised above the ground. Freezingpaw still wouldn't tell me where we were going. It had started to get annoying awhile ago. It had been odd, walking through across the camp. My clanmates would acknowledge me and greet me warmly. Before this had happened to me, cats would just nod in my direction and continue their business, if anything. I felt... know now. Who knew it would take a near-death experience to have everyone be grateful that I'm alive.

As I thought about these things, my bad leg snagged on a tree root and I fell forward with a pained hiss. I heard paws turning and running toward me. "Echopaw! Are you okay?" Freezingpaw asked, nosing me up to my paws. I leaned on his shoulder, sagging against him.

"How much further? I don't think I can stay on my paws much longer." I mumbled into his shoulder. My leg was throbbing, even though the pain had faded over the time since my awakening.

"Not much. It's just past these bushes." Freezingpaw assured me. I looked at the foliage and braced myself. I _will _make it. We limped forward, well, me limping and him helping me along. We got up to the bushes and pushed past them. I was greeted by water splashing on my front paws. I yelped and stumbled back landing in the bushes.

"Echopaw? What's wrong?" Freezingpaw asked, helping me up to my paws. Again. I looked down at the water as if it were a terrible enemy trying to pull me into its depths. I breathed a ragged breath.

"N-nothing," I steeled myself. I refused to look weak. I stood as straight as I could. "Why did you bring me all the way to the lake?" The water touched the tips of my claws. It was still enough to make me terrified.

"Well, Amberheart told me about this treatment for cats with injuries like your's. You might not be able to walk with your bad leg, but you can swim with it." he looked at me to see if I was following. I gulped.

"Are you suggesting that I _swim_?" I gaped at him. _Swim? SWIM? _I'm a ThunderClan cat for StarClan's sake! We leave swimming for RiverClan! Not to mention other things...

"Don't worry. It's not that hard. I'll be right next to you," he assured me. I looked up at him gratefully, ducking my head. He nudged me forward. "C'mon. In ya go."

I shakily to a step into the stretching expanse of water. Then another. And another. Soon I was shoulder-deep in the shimmering lake. It took all my power to not turn tail and run back to the shore. I was shivering, too. Whether from fear or the cold that seeped into my skin, I wasn't sure. "are you sure about this? I don't know how to swim."

"Yes I'm sure about this and swimming is just like running. You won't be putting pressure on your bad leg, though," he took a few more steps into the lake and was swimming. "See? Even I can do it."

I laughed shakily. I walked in his direction, the water dragging at my fur and weighing me down. My shoulders and neck were already under. I went out a little further and I had to start moving my legs. I breathed heavily, panic setting in as I slowly started sinking. "Kick harder!" Freezingpaw yelled to me. I did as I was told and found myself paddling. I was swimming! "You do it Echopaw!"

"I'm doing it!" I yelled triumphantly. I felt so happy! And then I realized... I was in water. I could be swept away at any moment. I started splashing around frantically, trying to find something solid. Why was I so stupid? Water couldn't help me; it only destroyed. I hadn't realized Freezingpaw was dragging me to the bank until my paws felt the smooth pebbles under my paws. I scrambled for the forest, only to have my bad leg buckle under my weight. I hit the ground hard, a few sharp rocks digging into my fur.

"Echopaw? What happened? You were doing so well!" Freezingpaw was saying above me. I looked up. Water was running through his shiny fur like a duck's feather. The tips of his ears were glimmering in the sunlight.

"I-I don't know," I lied. "I just... started sinking again... and I got frightened." I looked away from his face, at the clear blue sky. Some birds flew by as I watched, dipping and singing their beautiful songs. At that moment, I wished I could be up there with them, no longer bound to the ground, care free. I wished I had majestic wings that let me soar above the clouds, to StarClan's hunting grounds. I sighed inwardly. Some things weren't even worth wishing for. Sometimes, you don't deserves your deepest wishes.

* * *

After a few futal attempts of getting me to swim, Freezingpaw finally coaxed me into swimming. I had closed my eyes that time, imagining the sky. Skys. _Skykit._

We had walked back to camp after that, soaking wet. a breeze had blown through the trees, making me shiver. "Cold?" Freezingpaw asked. I simply nodded my head. He let out a chuckle and came closer to me, so we were touching and he shared his warmth.

"H-how are you w-warm?" I chattered.

"How are you so cold?" he shot back teasingly. I bumped his shoulder. He let out a murrow of laughter. There was a rustle in the bushes next to us. We looked of simultaneously as two familiar amber eyes peered out from the emerald leaves.

"Redpaw?" I said. Redpaw stepped out, a look of cold surprise as he saw us, dripping wet and standing very close together. He was carrying a squirrel. He set it down. I involuntarily took a step back. Freezingpaw did as well, although he looked reluctant. Redpaw padded slowly towards me, a look of confusion and concern coming into his eyes.

"What are you doing all the way out here? You should be resting! C'mon! I'm taking you back to camp!" He pushed me roughly to my paws. I was about to protest, but Freezingpaw beat me to it.

"Echopaw can make her own decisions. She doesn't need you to make them for her, Redpaw." He said it calmly, but an angry glint was in his eyes. Redpaw turned to him stiffly.

"I suppose you took her out here, then. She should be getting better in camp, not being dragged around the entire territory and dunked in the lake!" Redpaw yelled angrily, standing between me and Freezingpaw.

"I'm trying to _help _her! Sitting in the medicine cat's den won't do anything to mend her leg!" Freezingpaw snapped. Both of them looked angry enough to claw each other's ears off. I saw with horror that they both had their claws unsheathed. I hobbled between them, shouldering them away from each other.

"Stop fighting! This is pointless! I came out here on my own accord, Redpaw," I said, turning to the apprentice in question. "And Freezingpaw, I can fight my own battles," He looked at me in surprise. Hurt flashed across his face briefly, but was gone so fast I wasn't sure I had even seen it. They were both still staring daggers, though. I'm pretty sure I felt the heat of their burning glares lighting my fur on fire. _What is their problem? _I thought as they flattened their ears and turned away. I let out a sigh. "We were just going back to the clearing, so no need to fight. Let's just go." I started walking through the forest again, shortly followed by Redpaw and Freezingpaw. They were at either side of me.

* * *

We arrived at camp after an awkward silence. We all went to our own ways; me to the medicine cat's den, Freezingpaw to his mentor, and Redpaw to the apprentices' den. I collapsed onto my nest, tired and ready to fall over. I tried to sleep, but something was nagging at the back of my mind. I finally figured out what it was after a minute. I felt guilty about yelling at Redpaw and Freezingpaw. I shouldn't have said what I had; they were only trying to help me get better. I heaved myself up and limped out. The sun was already low in the sky and shadows surrounded the edges of the clearing. I limped into the apprentices' den and found Redpaw sulking in his nest. He looked up as I approached.

"Hey," I said. He looked back down. "Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I had no right to do that. So... forgive me?" He still didn't say anything. I sighed and padded back out. He usually wasn't like this. He would always forgive me if me fought, and I him.

I looked around for Freezingaw, but couldn't find him anywhere. I checked the elders' den, the warriors' den, every den that he could be cleaning out, but couldn't find him. _He's probably out on a patrol. _I thought sadly. I looked up at the Highledge just in time to see a black tail with white stripes disappear into Lionstar's den. My ears pricked up. I hurried across the camp and hopped awkwardly up the rocks. I was just gonna wait outside Lionstar's den for Freezingpaw, but I couldn't help but hear their conversation.

"Freezingpaw, I need to discuss something with you." I heard Lionstar's gruff voice. I listened more intently.

"What do you want to talk about?" Freezingpaw's voice sounded clear and young next to Lionstar's ancient rasp.

"Tomorrow evening, we shall have your Warrior Ceremony." Lionstar announced. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from yelling out my shock. Freezingpaw was going to be a warrior! I was so happy for him, yet... I wished I could have share a ceremony with him. I was about to walk back down th rocks, but heard Freezingpaw speak again.

"Thank you, Lionstar, but I can't become a warrior yet," _What? _I gaped openly at the rock between me and the two cats as though I could see right through it. "I don't think it's fair that Echopaw won't become a warrior when I do. We trained together. I want to h"

Lionstar paused for a moment, then, "I understand perfectly, Freezingpaw. But, if you change your mind, come and tell me." I heard the dismissal in his voice and bolted down the rocks, almost falling a few times. I hobbled into the medicine cat's den and threw myself into my nest.

What was Freezingpaw thinking? He had the chance to become a warrior and he gave it up! But... he did it for me. I felt the blood run up to the tips of my ears. I buried my nose in to the soft moss of my nest. Why would he do that? I mean, he explained why to Lionstar, but I felt like there was something he just wasn't saying. As shadows covered the den, my as drooped lower and lower. I fell asleep just as the final rays of the sun were extinguished.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya guys! Wow, I really need a Mountain Dew! I need to be hyper! Raaaaaa! Okay, so I decided to that a certain fanfic author I know get's a shout out. You should all go over to my friend Individuals profile and read her stories. They are waaay better than mine. Oh, and she's also my cousin. I guess writing runs in the family! Well, I feel like I'm going to fall asleep at any second right now and I really need sleep. Good-bye and go flirt with a tree; but make sure it's a good-looking tree. ;D**

**-Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! Great to see you all again... How was your life? Good? Great... Just read and I'll explain my absence. R&R**

* * *

After waking up what seemed like a seconds later and not being able to escape back into the sleep I so dearly needed, I crept out of Amberheart's den. The 'swimming' during moonhigh had really helped with my leg. I still limped, though. I kept telling myself it would go away, but I knew I would never be truly sure. I sighed and padded quietly over to the thorn barrier, finding myself blocked by a silent figure. It was Mudstripes, a young warrior. He was always too jumpy to be any use for the clan when it came to fighting, but he was an amazing hunter and tracker.

At the moment, he seemed to be asleep. I almost started yowling with laughter. If any of the senior warriors found out about this, he would have had to clean the elders' den for I don't know how many moons. I could get past him right now if I wanted to, but if I came back and he was awake. Maybe it would be better if I guaranteed my not getting caught. My whiskers twitched with excitement as I got an idea.

Ever so carefully, I crept up behind Mudstripes. And then I swatted him over the head with a paw, effectively waking him up, and as he fell to the ground, I put a paw to his muzzle so he couldn't cry out. He struggled a little, the scent of fear coming off him in waves. He looked around wildly and, after a moment, saw it was just me, and went limp with relief. "You should be thanking me," I whispered to him. "If I hadn't waken you up, someone else would have, and I don't think they would have taken it so lightly that you were sleeping when you should have been watching over the clan." My voice sounded angry, to my surprise. I guess finding him asleep had irritated me more then I had thought.

He narrowed his eyes. I uncovered his muzzle. "What do you want?" he asked, shaking off my other paw.

"I need you to make sure no one knows that I left camp." I told him, taking a few steps into the forest. He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again. Amusement glittered in their dark amber depths.

"Fine. Go run around. But make sure you're back before sunrise. I'm not taking the blame if someone finds out you're gone." he said, giving me a stern look so I understood.

"Thanks!" I said, turning around and limping into the forest. _Finally. _I thought as I listened to the rustle of the leaves in the treetops above me. Cool night air tugged gently at my fur. I felt like I needed to run, but my pain shooting up my leg stopped that train of thought. I growled under my breath. How much longer? Why did this have to happen to me? I sighed and shook my head. Best not to dwell on things that can't be helped. Besides, I needed to think about what Freezingpaw told Lionstar.

I knew all he had wanted to be was a warrior, so why would he wait for me to finish my training? Sure, we were friends, but I couldn't even imagine Redpaw, my best friend, doing that. Should I confront him about it and tell him not to wait up for me? No, then he would know that I had been listening in on his conversation with Lionstar. I groaned and let my paws guide me. I didn't know where I was heading until I heard the sound of water and smelled heather. I was by the WindClan border. I walked up to the stream and drank a few mouthfuls of the cool and refreshing water. My head snapped up when a twig snapped sharply. I sniffed the air and smelled WindClan warriors, probably a night patrol.

I trotted away, my bad leg making my sneaking not so sneaky. I hid in a brush and waited until I say the WindClan warriors. There were four of them; two warriors and their apprentices. I had to strain my ears to hear their conversation. "Acornpaw, tell me what you smell." One of the warriors said. An apprentice- Acornpaw- sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"Blaugh. ThunderClan, and fresh too. It makes my nose hurt." Acornpaw said, shaking his head as if to rid the smell from his nostrils. The other apprentice snickered. I had half a mind to go over there and tell them what I thought about their windy, barely there stench. Both warriors scolded their apprentices.

"I'd keep in mind, the both of you, that some clans don't take insults lightly. A warrior would gladly fight a cat of a different clan if need be. Also," the warrior continued, looking away and at the bush I was hiding in. I held my breath, "some cats are just looking for fights." He swung his head away and they continued on. I let out my breath.

I scrambled out from under the bush and shook out my fur. I sat down and licked my leg, glaring at the ground like I could burn a hole into it. I wished I didn't have to hide my injury, but I had to. I had to do it so others couldn't see it. See it and think I was an idiot apprentice that made mistakes and tried to kill herself. See my mistake and think that ThunderClan couldn't control their apprentices and let them do whatever pleased them. Worst of all, I couldn't let them pity me. I'd hurt too many cats to have pity. I'd hurt too many when I had almost died. _I've done more than hurt cats, Echopaw, _A voice murmured through my mind.

I closed my eyes and dug my claws into the cold ground. I'd thought I made myself forget about that! It was pointless to dwell on, but it continually invaded my mind! As if I always needed to be reminded! It should be in the past! I hunched my shoulders. No matter how much I wished, it would always be in my mind, stuck there like a thorn that refused to let go. I felt drained suddenly, as if all my energy had been stolen from me. I knew I should have gone back to camp, but I still felt like I needed to clear my mind.

I opened my eyes and got up. My leg had gotten stiff from sitting, but I hardly noticed it. I let my paws guide me again, not really looking as to where I was going. I let my mind wander to Freezingpaw and Redpaw's almost fight. What had been up with the two of them? They had acted like two enemy patrols in a heated argument about borders. I was surprised they hadn't clawed eachother's ears off. It was nothing like them. I shuddered as I remembered their claws, and pictured one tearing at the other with them. I dispelled the thought. Whatever their problem had been, I had no clue of figuring it out.

I didn't see the hole until I was almost in it. I yelped and jumped away, slipping on my side a few times in my hurry to get away. I stared at the gaping black void in the ground, frozen with fear. I needed to get out of there. I was having a hard time breathing and black lined my vision. I loped away as quickly as possible. I got to camp just as the purple streaks of dawn started to spread through the sky. Mudstripe gave me a stern look as I walked back into camp, but said nothing. I entered Amberheart's den and fell asleep after a moment.

* * *

I slept until sunhigh, but I was still tired once I had woken up. Amberheart made a joke about how I blacked out for long periods of time nowadays. I gave a short laugh in response. I looked around camp for someone to talk to, and saw Redpaw sitting alone by the apprentice's den eating a mouse. I padded over to him. He looked up as I neared him, a glint in eyes. I sat down in front of him and said, "Hey."

"Hey." he said, looking at his half-eaten mouse.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I was way out of line. I know you were just worried about me." I apologized quickly, flicking my ear awkwardly. I hated admitting I was wrong.

"It's fine. I forgive you," he looked back up at me with a friendly look in his eyes. "Here, you can have this. I'm not really hungry." He prodded the mouse towards me. I mumbled a 'Thank you' and accepted the prey. We chatted after that. Talking about different things and gossiping about things going on around camp. We could have talked like that for the entire day, but Lionstar called us from the Highledge.

"Today, we celebrate the turning of a warrior. Redpaw, step forward." Lionstar announced. Redpaw got up from where he sat beside me and walked up to the Highledge. I was in absolute shock. Lionstar walked stiffly down the rocks and stood in front of Redpaw. He looked up to the sky.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," Lionstar looked down at Redpaw, who was holding his head up with pride. "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Redpaw's voice rang out true and clear through the otherwise silent clearing.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from now on you shall be known as Redfrost. StarClan honors your independence and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He put his muzzle on Redfrost's head and as he licked his shoulder.

"Redfrost! Redfrost! Redfrost!" The chanting broke out loudly through the clan. I cheered louder than any of them as Redfrost faced the clan, a new warrior.

"You look happy." A voice sounded beside me. I looked over to see Freezingpaw, staring at me with a smirk in his eyes.

"Of course I am!" I said back, nudging him in the shoulder and continuing with the chanting. We continued to celebrate until it was sundown. Redpaw went to go sit vigil and we all went back to our dens. I thought tonight was going to be another night of nightmares and restlessness, but I never got the chance to test that theory because of a yowl that resonated through the hollow:

"Intruders! ThunderClan, attack!"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Listen, I'm SUPER sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've been in a school play, driver's ed, track, and other things that made me stay at school from dusk till dawn. I've also been failing algebra, so you can guess how I spend my weekends. Again, I apologize. I promise I'll update more often. Also, could you give me at least 7 reviews before the next chapter?

Lionblaze: Doubt it.

Me: You- shut up.

Lionblaze: Make me.

Me: *Holds up collar remote*

Lionblaze: What's that stupid thing?

Me: *Presses button* It calls my dogs.

Lionblaze: Wha- *Maddy and Mara (My two hunting labs)run around a corner* Mouse dung! *Runs*

Anywho, Goodbye and go catch my puppies! Mara, wait-don't jump- Ah! Get off me dog!

-Moon


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! School's out! You know what that means? :3 Bloodshed...! ... I am seriously messed up in the brain. Oh, well! New chapta! R&R!**

* * *

I stumbled out of my nest, sleep still dragging at my paws. I blinked the drowsiness out of my eyes and scrambled to the entrance of the den. The hollow was a mass of dark, moving bodies and loud battle cries. "Amberheart! Wake up." I yelled, still staring out at the horror that filled the camp. A scent assaulted my nose and made my blood run cold.

_ShadowClan!_

I looked around to find my clanmates. Warriors were streaming out of their den, a river of browns and grays and other colors, a fierce flame in their eyes. I spotted Seedfeather grappling with a ShadowClan she-cat outside the nursery, fighting with the strength of one of the ancient clans. I felt adrenaline run through my veins and a ringing echoed through my ears. I was about to run into the heat of the battle, but a paw on my tail stopped me from moving an inch.

I whirled around to find Amberheart, a neutral look on her face despite the situation. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked calmly.

"Where do you think? Come on, I'm ready to fight! I _need _to fight!" I said desperately. I couldn't stand it anymore! Staying in here all cooped up... no training... it was killing me! "I'm a warrior! I'm supposed to fight for my clan!"

"You are an apprentice, and an injured one at that. All that you would do is make this situation more complicated by getting yourself injured or worse. Now," she said, nudging me away from the view of the fighting. I, grudgingly, let her lead me away. "we need to prepare for wounds. You know what to do. You've seen me make enough poultices to be able to put one together."

I grumbled under my breath and helped sort through the leaf bundles she had scraped together. We worked silently side by side. She had to help me every five heartbeats. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was the sharp yowls and the sound of claw on bone and snapping teeth. It made my blood boil to think I was stuck here, putting herbs in piles and mixing them like a medicine cat.

Would this be my life if my leg didn't heal properly? To be a sweet little medicine that couldn't fight alongside my clanmates? The thought made me shudder. I couldn't think like that. _I was going to heal!_

The warriors stayed outside the medicine cat den, to my surprise. "Why don't the ShadowClan cats come in here to get us?" I had asked her at one point.

"Because they know attacking a medicine cat or an injured cat is petty. Warriors fight for honor, and their is no honor in fighting cats that can't fight." I had went back to work after that, remembering those words and putting them to memory. I was getting used to Amberheart's wisdom and appreciated it.

After what seemed like seasons, the battle's noises had started to dwindle to sound of claws scraping the ground. I risked a look out to see the last ShadowClan cat's tail disappearing through the thorn barrier. I walked back over to Amberheart to tell her that the ShadowClan cats had left. She looked relieved. She shoved some leaf bundles toward me and gave the instructions to treat the most wounded first.

I padded out into the hollow, a sick feeling in my stomach at the sharp scent of blood and fear. I looked for the most wounded, as Amberheart had told me and found them almost immediately. They were the ones that could barely stand, or were laying on their sides, their breaths coming out in short pants. I padded over to one of the seniors warriors, Molepelt, who was bleeding heavily from deep wounds on his belly and sides.

I gently pressed the chewed up herbs to his wounds. He hissed under his breath slightly, but didn't say anything. After dressing the wounds in poultices, I wrapped them with cobwebs. It took me a long time, and the herbs looked as if they were carelessly flung at his fur, but he thanked me and rested.

I continued to do this until dawn, my paws smelling sharply of marigold and goldenrod. Once I was done with the warriors that Amberheart had pointed out to me, I moved on to the apprentices that still needed healing. There were only a three left, and I got done with the first two quickly. Then Freezingpaw walked up to me, a long cut stretching down his side.

"Why haven't you showed this to Amberheart? This looks like a serious wound!" I said sternly, cuffing him over an ear. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dying, so I guess it's not that serious. You should see the warrior who did this. There's nothing left of him but a tuft of fur. Besides, it doesn't even hurt-" he stopped short as I pressed the chewed up herbs to his wound, his through his teeth. I grinned up at him.

"-That much," I finished for him, smirking. "Right. Now, be a good little apprentice and don't move."

He laughed slightly and let me get back to pressing things to his wound. In the end, it didn't look _that _bad. He would heal quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if was running around and climbing trees the next day. The thought put me in two places; I felt happy for him, but I wished I could be with my friend as he ran through the forest.

"Echopaw?" I looked back up at his clear blue eyes. "Are you okay? You seem sad."

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Besides, you shouldn't be asking me that. You've got it worse than me." He still didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything. He mumbled something about going to find Dropnose and walked away. I took a look around me and realized ThunderClan had bigger problems than two apprentices talking about who's wounds were worst.

Almost every warrior had a clawmark to show that they had taken part in the battle. A dull look was all of their eyes as they padded this way and that, not really having any destination in mind. It made me sigh and look at my paws after I had sat down with a _thump_. After awhile, I heard paws trodding towards me and a heartbeat later there was a pair of dark ginger-and-white paws in front of me. I looked into Redfrost's somber face.

"You okay?" he asked, sitting down next to me.

"Why is everyone asking me that today?" I asked, swishing my tail. Redfrost gave a snort, looking up at the slowly lighting sky. I could tell that things between me and him were being stretched and soiled, and that scared me. He was my best friend, and that ment so much to me.

My ears flicked back. "Redfrost?" He down at me. I was surprised how much bigger he seemed now, as if being a warrior had given extra muscle and height. "We're still best friends, right? No matter what?"

He chuckled and bumped me on the shoulder, almost knocking me over. "Of course. Nothing's gonna change that." It felt as if a great had been lifted off my shoulders at that moment. We talked idly about nothing in particular, until Lionstar called a clan meeting.

"We all know what ShadowClan wants, and they showed us how much they wanted it last night. But we will not give them what they want," There was a fierce glow as he spoke. He looked like a young warrior about to jump into battle, tensed and ready. "We will not succumb to there demands! When we are ready, will shall attack ShadowClan with twice as much ferocity as they fought with," a few cats yowled in agreement, other starting to join in. "We shall not live in fear like mice! We will fight for ThunderClan! We will fight for our ancestors!" Every cats had joined in by now, even me and Redfrost, yowling nothing, but yowling everything.

* * *

(Four sunrises later)

"Okay, this time try leaping all the way to me." I shook my paws and got into a hunter's crouch. I had returned to training just today and was shocked to find that I had a new mentor. Seedfeather had recently become heavy with kits and had, regrettably, stepped down from mentoring me. I was sad, but I was soon back to my regular joyful self once I found out that Dropnose was my new mentor. Since me and Freezingpaw were basically at the same level at training it only seemed logical.

Now, I was trying to close the tiny distance of training between me and Freezingpaw. He hadn't trained much when I was in the medicine cat den, preferring to keep me company. Dropnose hadn't really minded, but now he was all seriousness. We had been training for hours, but I relished the sore feeling of my muscles being strained and pulled. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Freezingpaw was standing right next to me, trying to give an example of what I should look like. I copied him as best as I could, but he was much better at it then me. He jump and I watched him soar through the air and land next to Dropnose, who was a good distance away. I squared my shoulders and focused on a patch of grass by Dropnose. I put all the power I could into my hind legs, tensing them. I took a breath, and exhaled. The next thing I knew, I was soaring through the air like Freezingpaw, my tail streaming out behind me. I felt like a bird. I felt... the ground beneath my feet all too soon.

I staggered slightly, but regained my footing. Dropnose was nodding in approval. "Very good. Shall we move onto something else?" Me and Freezingpaw nodded simultaneously. He smiled.

"How about hunting? Freezingpaw, you will hunt near the shore and the surrounding forest to the Ancient Oak. Echopaw, you will hunt by the WindClan border. Report back here before Sunset." Dropnose got up, as if to leave, but stopped. "And remember, I will be watching you both." And with that, he padded into the trees."

"What did he mean by 'I will be watching you both'?" I asked Freezingpaw, who was still staring after Dropnose.

"It means that this hunt will be a test," He turned to look at me. "Good luck."

"You too..." I said as he padded away, towards the lake. I took a deep breath and walked to the WindClan border. I kept my ears pricked, listening for the rustling of prey. After awhile, Iwas sure I felt eyes staring at me from the treetops. I kept glancing up, but there was nothing. Not even an unsettled leaf.

My searching had gone fruitless, until I spotted a white tail slowly bobbing under a bush. I got into a crouch, pressing myself to the ground and moving forward slowly. The rabbit had no idea I was there until my jaws were around its throat, but it was too late for it. I gave a silent thanks to StarClan for the large rabbit. My mouth watered at the smell of it, but I reigned my appetite in, remembering that the clan needed food before me.

I found a hollow tree and put the rabbit there, making sure to put some cover over it. I went back to searching for more prey.

After the first rabbit, I caught one more and two crows. Over all, I hadn't done so bad. I got back to the training hollow. Freezingpaw was already there, proudly standing over there mice, two voles, and one magpie. We waited only a heartbeat for Dropnose to drop from a tree and congratulate us on our hunts.

"You two will be warriors before leaf-bare." He had told us as we were walking back to camp. I wasn't able to say anything, but I wanted to tell him that it would be a _long _time before I was a warrior.

The elders had been happy with my two rabbits and had quickly finished them, leaving only a pile of bones that they were still chewing on. Me and Freezingpaw had gone to sleep laughing and joking, our voices the only thing in the quiet camp. That night was one of the special nights where there was only goodness and joy in my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Eh? EEEHH? You like? Well, good, because I feel like absolute crap. I had a horrible case of the flu a week ago and I'm still feeling feverish. At least I'm not puking! Anymore that is... I listened to one playlist the entire time I was typing this, and it had 43 songs, but I had to replay it five times. RAAAAAH! I'm DONE with Ke$ha! That was the main thing that that playlist consisted of! I listened to Blah Blah Blah every day. Well, no more school so... I'll have updates more often now! Yesh! i'm kinda hurt that only one person reviewed for the last chapta. Sigh... Oh well! I just hope that this chapta will get more reviews. Blood makes me lightheaded and even the thought of it makes me sick, so this was hard to write. So you better be happy with it!... I'm sorry. Good-bye and go hug strangers!**

**-Moon**

**(P.S: Don't really hug strangers. It's dangerous.)**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm** sorry for not updating for so long. My life has been... hectic recently. It's family things and I haven't been able to think of things to write down for this chapter and I've been completely drained. Yeah... But, here's the chapter. R&R**

* * *

(Two sunrises later)

"You have _not _fought against a dog."

"Yes, I have. And I said _two _dogs, by the way."

I shook my head, directing my attention back to the rest of the patrol. I had been officially allowed to do the rest of my apprentice duties a few sunrises ago. At the moment, I was on a patrol with Redfrost, Brittlewhisker, and Lilywhispers. We were by the WindClan border. Me and Redfrost were hanging back, talking quietly to each other as the two warriors scouted ahead.

It was still hard for me to believe that Redp- Red_frost _was a warrior. To me, he had always been the cat that had had his nest right next to mine in the apprentice den. The cat that I would share tongues with at the of the day. The cat that I would joke with until we fell asleep or were told to shut up by the other apprentices when the moon rose. My best friend.

Sure, he was still my best friend, but we weren't as close. I missed him dearly, but he seemed to always be busy now. I had gotten sick and tired of it already.

I shook out the thoughts. We were fine. We were talking and joking right now.

"When would you have seen two dogs in our territory? There was never a report of any." I retorted, giving him a sideways glance. He looks at me smugly.

"Just half a moon ago. They were at the shore, flailing around in the water like a ShadowClan cat in the lake. They saw me, and started barking. They were _huge,_ but the were no match for me! I sent the first one howling back to it's twoleg after a few blows to its muzzle, but the second one was less reluctant to go back. I gae a good scratch on its muzzle as a reminder to never come back!" He announced proudly, puffing out his chest.

I butted him on the shoulder, laughing slightly. "I doubt it," I said, curling my tail. "You couldn't even beat an old and crippled fox in a fight, much less two dogs." He flicked an ear, whiskers twitching.

"I'm not lying! It's true!"

"You two! Quiet back there!" Brittlewhisker snapped, glaring at us over his shoulder. I shut my mouth, and so did Redfrost, but there was a hint of young defiance in his deep amber eyes.

The patrol went smoothly for the most part. We scent marked trees and foliage when it was needed. Then, just as we were finishing, a patrol of WindClan warriors walked by.

"Greetings, ThunderClan." The leader of the patrol called across the stream. I felt uneasy. They were seeming too... friendly. The other members of their patrol eyed us cautiously.

"Greetings, Dartfoot." Lilywhispers called back with a neutral voice.

"The other day we smelled ThunderClan on our side of the border. We would appreciate it if you kept your warriors where they're _supposed _to be." Dartfoot sneered, a snarky edge leaking into his voice.

Lilywhispers flattened her ears against her head. "I can assure you that no warriors were on your side of the border. You must have been mistaken." _What would we even want from WindClan's territory? All they have are skinny little rabbits! _I thought, seething silently in anger.

"Oh, I was sure of it. Just make sure it never happens again." Dartfoot shot back, his eyes narrowed into slits. Some of the other WindClan cats snickered, lips drawn back in sneers. Redfrost growled quietly beside me. I nudged his shoulder, shooting him a glance. _We don't need a fight! _He flicked his ears back, but kept quiet.

"Of course." Lilywhispers said through gritted teeth. She flicked her tail forward, and we continued on. The WindClan cats glared at us, hostility clear in their postures. Suddenly, one of the warrior's ears perked up and he snorted. He was staring straight at me.

He turned to one of his clanmates. "Hey, Quickbreeze, isn't that the ThunderClan apprentice you heard about during the Gathering," his leering face froze me in place. "You know, the one the fell from the tree and nearly killed herself?" He spat the words out, a sinister look in his eye. I looked down, ashamed of my own carelessness. I heard the rest of my patrol turn around, a low growl coming from one of them, most likely Redfrost.

"That's enough!" Lilywhispers hissed, coming up beside me. I looked up at her, surprised that she would come to my rescue.

The WindClan cats ignored her, none the less. "Yeah, you're right. I guess ThunderClan cats heal quickly. Last I heard, she was on the brink of death. Guess that warrior was wrong," Quickbreeze turned her attention to me, having fun with the cruel game. "So is it true, little one? Did you fall out of the big bad tree?" She and the other warrior burst out into _murrows _of laughter. Dartfoot said nothing. If anything, he looked bored. I squared my shoulders, narrowing my eyes at the two warriors.

"Yes, it's true," I tried to make my voice as brave as possible, but it shook slightly. "But, I obviously am fine. Thanks for asking." Quickbreeze and the other warrior gave each other a look. They probably hadn't planned on me standing up for myself. Victorious, I walked back to Brittlewhisker and Redfrost, Lilywhispers giving the WindClan warriors one last glare.

"Well, next time ThunderClan crosses the border, I now which cat I'll look for to punish," the warrior called after us. "She won't be so quick to heal if I find her alone!"

It happened so fast I hardly knew it happened before it was nearly over. There was a roar of fiery, a small splash, and a yowl of pain. I whipped around to find Redfrost across the border, pinning down the warrior that had spoken. The scent of blood reached my nose the same time Quickbreeze knocked Redfrost off of the warrior.

"Hawktail! Oh, StarClan! His eyes," Quickbreeze fixed a murderous glare on Redfrost. "You'll pay for this!" By now, Lilywhispers, Brittlewhisker, and I had crossed the border and were standing in front of Redfrost. Brittlewhisker was keeping him back, while Lilywhispers was trying to lower the tension. Glancing behind Quickbreeze, I saw why she was so furious. Hawktail's face had been clawed across, and both his eyes had sustained the most damage. Blood eked out of his lowered lids. I flinched. His eyes had been open when Redfrost had blinded him.

"Just calm down. We don't need to solve this with revenge." Lilywhispers said in a neutral voice. Quickbreeze looked ready to push her aside and attack Redfrost. Her nostrils were flaring and her claws dug into the ground. She bared her teeth and hissed.

"'Calm down'? He _blinded_ my clanmate, and you expect me to calm down?" She shouted, her voice drowning out the pained wails that were being elicited by Hawktail. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sounds. I blocked out everything; Lilywhisper's voice, Quickbreeze's screeching, Redfrost's threats, and Hawktail's yowls of pain.

A voice cut through my wall. "ENOUGH!" Everyone went silent, except Hawktail, who lowered his wailing to feeble whimpers. Dartfoot was standing between the ThunderClan and WindClan cats, his gaze staring down both sides. "Quickbreeze, help Hawktail up. We're going back to camp," Quickbreeze opened her mouth to argue, but Dartfoot's serious gaze silenced her. "You four, go back to your territory. Keep off WindClan soil." With a flick of his tail, him and Quickbreeze, who was supporting a weak Hawktail, walked away from the border and onto the moor.

Before they had made it out of earshot, Dart foot turned back, his eyes narrowed and his lips drawn back in a snarl. "This isn't over!" He spat, and then they were gone.

* * *

"You mouse brain! What in StarClan's name were you thinking, running over there and attacking him like that? Do you have any idea what you have done? Now WindClan sees us as an enemy!" Brittlewhisker was ranting, lecturing Redfrost like an apprentice that was caught eating his prey. We had gone back into the forest after the encounter with WindClan, and had stopped in a small clearing. Brittlewhisker was pacing back and forth in front of Lilywhispers, who was whispering something under her breath.

"He was just sticking up for me! It's not his fault, if anything, it's mine." I told him from my place beside Redfrost. He hadn't said anything, or even looked at me. I had a feeling he was ashamed of his actions.

"It was his decision, Echopaw! You didn't tell him to do what he did! He made up his own mind," Brittlewhisker paused right in front of Redfrost's face, his glare nearly burning a hole in his head. "Why in StarClan's name would you do something like this? Do you have fox dung for a brain?"

Redfrost met his look, amber eyes cutting into green ones. "I couldn't sit by while they made a fool out of one of my clanmates." Redfrost replied quietly.

Brittlewhisker looked ready to pummel him, but Lilywhispers spoke up. "Let them go back to camp," Brittlewhisker looked at her incredulously. "Lionstar will decide his punishment later." After a moment, Brittlewhisker nodded his head.

"You heard her. Go back to camp. No prey for either of you today." Redfrost trotted away quickly, and I followed after him, quickening my pace to pace to keep up.

"What was that?" I asked once we left the clearing behind. Redfrost kept looking straight ahead.

"What was what?" He asked curtly, now at a full on run. I was barely keeping up, my shorter legs giving me the disadvantage.

"You know what I mean! Why did you attack Hawktail?" I panted, out of breath. Redfrost stopped suddenly, his paws digging into the dirt. I slammed into him, nearly knocking him over. He whipped around, fiery etching the features of his face.

"Why? Did you not hear what he was saying? He was threatening to hurt you, or worse!" ]

"He doesn't scare me. I'm not worried about it." I told him truthfully.

"By StarClan, Echopaw! Sometimes you can really be a mouse brain, you know?" He was seething was anger. He groaned in frustration. I narrowed my eyes into glittering blue slits.

"Excuse me? _I'm _a mouse brain? That's pretty hypocritical coming from you." My anger was rising, nearly amounting to something ugly. My fur bristled, probably making me look twice my size.

Redfrost scoffed. "Please! Do you have any idea how many mouse brained things you've done in you life? Let's see; falling from the Ancient Oak, calling that ShadowClan cat a piece of fox dung on your first day of being an apprentice, telling your sister it was a good idea to wander out of camp-" He cut off, his eyes widening with horror.

I was shaking, all anger forgotten. I felt a whimper trying to escape, but I pushed it down.

"Echopaw, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" But I didn't listen to the rest. I turned tail and ran off as fast as I could towards the lake. Blood pounded to my ear, a rushing sound hushing everything else. A sob worked its way out of my system. Everything blurred in front of me, memories skittered across my mind, ones that I had pushed down to the deepest recesses of my conscience. A tinkling giggle, wide, sky blue eyes, a flailing paw, and the cry that has haunted me my entire life; _Echokit! Help!_

I felt as if I might break apart at any moment, the pieces of my body never to be found in the shadows of my terrors.

"No, no, no... no..." I whispered, my voice barely reaching my own ears. My heart hammered against my chest as I caught my breath. I sucked in some air and closed my eyes as I forced the memories back to where they had been.

"I will not let what happened choose how I live! I can't live in fear of remembering what had happened! I must forget..." I repeated these words for a while. Opening my eyes, I took in my surroundings. I was right beside the lake, nearly on ShadowClan territory. Not wanting to go back to camp, I sat down and stared down at the water.

My reflection stared back at me. For some reason, that version of me looked happier. If only I could jump into the water and be that version. Maybe things would be different. Maybe I would be a warrior, and Redfrost and I would be sharing some fresh kill and joking, not fighting. Maybe Freezingpaw would be there, too. But, I don't know where he would fight in. I couldn't imagine him sharing tongues with me and Redfrost. No, not with Redfrost. Redfrost never fit in any happy pictures with Freezingpaw. They always regarded each other coldly.

"Maybe in a perfect version, they would get along." I joked, slowly standing up. It was time I stopped moping and went back to camp. I stretched out and looked up at the Sun. It was lower in the sky, much lower.

Turning around, I took a step towards the forest-

And straight into a disgusting scent.

Wrinkling my nose, I looked a head and strained my eyes.

Two pairs of eyes stared down at me from the trees. A growl erupted the silence and a long black muzzle emerged from the dark, then another, then a front leg, until two large dogs were in the sunlight, drool shimmering from their opened jaws.

One had deep, brown eyes and had a bright orange color around its neck. The other had bright amber eyes and no color, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was the still fresh scratch that ran along its muzzle.

* * *

**A/N: ...Hey... Okay, so here is that chapter that I had said would be in waaaaaaay sooner. Well, something came up. Something... bad. You see, the day after I got out of school, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. I have been totally drained of emotion since that day, and I use emotion to write. Anyway, she's fine now, but she has needed me and my family to get through her surgery. And now she needs chemo... But, I'm not really concerned about that. The cancer is gone now, but they just want to make sure it hasn't spread. Anyway, I have been worried for her, and I've worried about my sister. You see, the cancer was genetic, which means me and my sister have a 50% chance of getting it as well, but that doesn't matter at the moment. I just wanted to let you know way I haven't updated in so long.**

**Enough with the heavy! Here's the newest chapter! I gave little hints about what happened to Echokit's sister, but you're still the dark, muahahahah! :3 Well, some of you might have figured it out... ANYWHO! Let's see how you react to our two guest stars: Mara and Maddie! MY DOGGIES! Well, Mara is mine, Maddie is my dad's. :/ They are both black labs and are trained hunters. Meaning they were trained to kill since they were pups. Well, not to kill, to bring back pheasants that had been shot down...**

**Good bye and go pet a puppy!**

**-Moon**


End file.
